Trouble
by Kumai-chan
Summary: ¡¿QUÉ! ¿Chile desapareció? ¿Pero cómo? Si hace poco estaba con nosotros... ¡Todos ustedes serán mi apoyo para ir a buscarlo! Argentina... ya suenas como otra persona... ¡Latin Hetalia recorre el mundo en busca de su amigo desaparecido Chile!


**Holis :3 vengo a traer un FanFic Hetaliano (?) que se me vino a la mente luego de ver un capítulo (el cual olvidé lolololo)**

**No voy a usar mucho los nombres reales porque no le veo mucho sentido... aunque en parte sean pocos países igual yo podría confundirme. Buano.**

**Espero que les guste... para cuando suba este capítulo ya tendré algo avanzada la historia, pero quiero que sean más o menos unos 11 capítulos o 12 cuanto mucho, no menos pero quizás más :D**

**_Hetalia y sus OC no me pertenecen._  
**

* * *

**Parte I**

**Caos**

Sudamérica era un completo desorden. Argentina había solicitado inmediatamente una junta de extrema urgencia a la que todos los países sureños deberían asistir sin falta; y conociendo a Martín, si no era caso serio entonces no le importaba, por lo que esto había generado curiosidad en todos aquellos que lo conocían.

—Bueno, los llamé porque pasó algo raro con Chile

Ya en la reunión, algunos rodaron los ojos. Todos sabían que aquel rubio de ojos esmeralda tenía una relación demasiado cercana con el castaño, por lo que pensaron que por un tonto capricho o un pequeño enojo con él había sido llevado a la altura de una reunión de "extrema importancia".

—Argentina, si nos llamaste otra vez porque Manuel se compró un nuevo gorro será mejor que lo digas para irnos, tengo cosas importantes que hacer—comentó un joven de apariencia similar al rubio, sólo que con ojos miel y unos lentes los cuales procedió a acomodarse

—¡No es eso Uruguay! ¡Chile desapareció!

Todos abrieron los ojos de la impresión y comenzaron a murmurar cosas entre ellos, acabando poco a poco con la paciencia de Argentina.

—¿Dónde pudo haber ido? Si ayer incluso hablaba él hablaba con mi hermano y conmigo—Perú agregó a la conversación, sentado junto a su hermano Bolivia

—Seguro busca una forma de mejorar su fútbol, ese chico a veces impresiona—acotó Brasil, con un balón de fútbol en su brazo

—No puede ser, él no tiene tanto interés en eso—contradijo Paraguay causando que todos discutan entre sí

—¡SILENCIO!—gritó Martín haciendo callar a todos con una cara muy enojada— Tenemos que buscarlo, pero no podemos dejar que los demás países se enteren de esta situación

—¿Y cómo lo buscaremos?—cuestionó Bolivia que aún no había hablado. "No lo busquemos, por fin podré tener mar si él desaparece" reía internamente ante la idea de tener por fin una salida al mar

—Vamos a dividirnos en menor cantidad posible de personas, debemos buscarlo primero en América, y si no aparece pues entonces al resto del mundo—dijo Uruguay, robándole la palabra al argentino

—México no se molestaría en ayudarnos—Colombia aportó al grupo, siendo ignorada porque instantáneamente Venezuela habló

—¡Yo quiero ir a buscarlo a Europa!—sus ojos se iluminaron al pensar que podría ir allí

Bien, todo era un caos. El único tranquilo en esa banda de locos era Uruguay, analizando atentamente la situación y todas las posibilidades que podrían ocurrir en la búsqueda de su amigo con un extraño acento del español.

—Bien, busquemos directamente en los continentes de grupos pequeños, va a ser más fácil encontrarlo

Al escuchar las palabras de Sebastián, dejaron sus disputas para volver al tema principal. Ecuador, quién todavía no había participado en mucho, levantó la mano haciendo una pregunta.

—Entonces si dividimos los grupos podremos buscar más rápido y fácilmente, ¿Pero eso no significaría que le estamos mostrando a las demás naciones la desaparición de una?

—Por ahora es lo único que tenemos si queremos volver a encontrarlo—decidió por fin Argentina, sacando una pizarra y anotando nombres en ella—. Bien, iremos por partes ya que los continentes son demasiado grandes para ir solo una persona por lo que es preferible primero buscar bien con grupos grandes y después seguir con los demás.

Todos lo miraban expectantes, a veces cuando quería Martín era inteligente... a veces.

—Ecuador y Bolivia, ustedes dos irán a Oceanía ya que es el más pequeño

Francisco y Julio se miraron y asintieron, en forma que aceptaban este trabajo en equipo

—México nos va a ayudar con América del Norte, por lo que Colombia tienes que ir por Centroamérica

Catalina supuso que no le quedaba de otra, por lo que se limitó a dejar salir un pequeño suspiro y levantar los hombros diciendo "ya qué"

—Perú, Paraguay y Venezuela recorrerán Asia, no fallen

María miró a los dos hombres con quien debía hacer la búsqueda y esbozó una sonrisa, no siempre tenía la oportunidad de juntarse con Perú y Paraguay.

—Colombia y Venezuela, una vez terminen con su primer trabajo, se dirigirán a África ya que no es mucho—hizo una pausa tomando una bocanada de aire, dejando un momento de escribir en la pizarra—. Y por último, Brasil, Uruguay y Yo iremos a Europa

—Un momento, ¡Yo también quiero ir a Europa!—replicó Paraguay

—¡Eso! ¡Yo también!—apoyó Venezuela junto con Perú

Y volvió a la misma discusión, todos hablando entre sí dejando a unos muy molestos Martín y Sebastián

—Bien... todos iremos a Europa así que por favor... ¡CÁLLENSE UNOS MINUTOS!

Era imposible, el caos había sido creado incluso después que todos hayan escuchado los gritos del argentino y "su provincia". Se apresuraron a salir de aquella sala de juntas para ir a su casa a preparar sus maletas para el viaje de búsqueda; tal parece ser que los dejó muy emocionados. Los únicos que habían quedado fueron los que intentaron mantener un orden todo el día, mas Argentina sólo lo hacía para encontrar a su preciado amigo, pues de no ser así él sería el líder del desorden ya hecho.

—¿Querés un mate?—preguntó Sebastián con el mate en manos, ofreciéndole al rubio

—Uno vendría bien—aceptó la oferta tocando un poco su frente, simulando que pronto sería un dolor de cabeza

¿Por qué Chile desapareció?

* * *

**Es eso mis bolitas de grasa ^^ tal vez si en algún momento recuerdo el capítulo se los diré, pero por el momento neh e-e **

**A LOS LECTORES FUERA DE URUGUAY Y ARGENTINA:**

**No tengo demasiada experiencia en cómo hablan los demás, conozco la forma de Argentina por ser de ahí y la de Uruguay (que es exactamente lo mismo). Más allá está México que la conozco bien pero ya los demás... eh... ¿Help plz?**

**Fuera de todo eso, espero y les guste el capítulo y no esperen pronto el segundo, porque amo ver a la gente sufrir por una continuación y deleitarme son sus súplicas MUAJAJAJAJA-AKSMAKAC *tose* debo practicar mi risa malvada...**

**_Se despide Kumai-chan_  
**


End file.
